


Masz ochotę na loda?

by Wyrdmazer



Series: Scorbus: Zakochane Głupki [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Cheeky!Scorpius, Christmas, Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Food Sex, Funny, Funny Scorbus, Humor, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Or Prelude To It, Post-Hogwarts, Scorbus, Sexual Humor, but it's not at all prominent here, it all started with butter, lame humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wyrdmazer/pseuds/Wyrdmazer
Summary: Nigdy nie wiesz, jak potoczy się życia koło, co odpali nasz wewnętrzny pociąg, jak pojedzie on, i gdzie. Lecz zawsze wiadomo, że będzie wesoło! jeśli ty będziesz obok mnie.





	Masz ochotę na loda?

**Author's Note:**

> **NARRATOR: Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **~ UWAGA: one-shot zawiera dennej jakości humor. Jeśli doskwiera ci uczulenie na dziwne, głupawe treści seksualne, odradzam czytanie. To jest naprawdę słabe. I naprawdę _miało_ takie być. ~**

Siedząc w naszej kuchni, z należytą przyzwoitością sprzątając nożykiem okruszki ze swojego talerza – perfekcyjne przeciwieństwo ciebie – postanawiam poruszyć w końcu temat, który kłopocze mnie już od dłuższego czasu.

Wstaję od stołu, by włożyć brudne naczynia do zlewozmywaka, po czym opadam z powrotem na swoje miejsce, jak wiatr niespokojnie podrygujący z płatkami śniegu za oknem.

— Al — odchrząkam cicho. — Jest taka rzecz... taki naprawdę okruszynkowy szczególik...

— Hm? — Podnosisz na mnie oczekujący wzrok.

Poprawiam się w krześle. Ciche skrzypnięcie wcale nie działa kojąco. — Czemu nasze masło ciągle leży inaczej?

Pauzujesz. Wzruszasz ramionami. — Tak jest ciekawiej.

— Ale... — Przełykam ślinę. — Ale to niezdrowe, Al!

Ostatni kawałek twojej roladki znika w drodze ku kwaśnemu przeznaczeniu. — Niby czemu?

— Bo wywołujesz we mnie w ten sposób stany lękowe! — Mój głos jest tylko troszkę wyższy niż zwykle. — Nie wiem, czego mogę się spodziewać następnym razem, gdy zechcę posmarować coś tym masłem! Nie mogę wiedzieć, czy będzie leżało w papierku, czy na spodeczku, czy w papierku na spodeczku, czy w miseczce, czy w maselniczce, czy w papierku w maselniczce... — Zaciskam palce w swoich włosach. — To stresujące!

Twoja twarz jaśnieje. — Aw, kochanie, mogłeś powiedzieć coś wcześniej. Wiesz? — Wstajesz od stołu i siadasz na moim kolanie, przytulając się do mnie, a ja automatycznie obejmuję cię w pasie, obserwując twoje oczy, zielone i błyszczące jak choinka stojąca parę metrów dalej. — Ale nie martw się, od tej pory, nasze masło już zawsze będzie leżało bez papierka i w maselniczce. Dobrze?

Kiwam głową z uśmiechem. — Bardzo dobrze. Dzięki, słonko. Tyle dla mnie robisz, naprawdę, nie mogę się nadziwić, jak udało mi się znaleźć taki skarb jak ty, w tym zimnym, ciemnym świecie.

— Powiedziałbym, że to _ja_ znalazłem ciebie, ale mniejsza. Grunt, że jesteśmy razem.

— Dokładnie.

Podnosisz się, i po chwili twoje naczynia lądują obok moich. Podchodzę do ciebie i patrzę, jak sprawnie je myjesz, oparłszy się o kuchenny blat.

— Hej, Al? — Zostawiam granie.

— Hmm?

— Ty poważnie ciągle inaczej kładziesz masło, żeby było ciekawiej?

— Mhm. — Spłukujesz pianę i resztki płynu.

— Interesujące. Mogłeś mi powiedzieć, że nie lubisz monotonii. Już od dawna chciałem wprowadzić trochę pikanterii do naszego seksowania.

Uśmieszek pociąga za twoje usta. — W życiu bym nie pomyślał, że masło może mieć swój udział w podrasowaniu naszego wachlarza seksualnych aktywności.

— Mmm — mruczę, wtulając się w ciebie od tyłu. — Zastanawiam się, jak by smakowało masło orzechowe podane na tobie.

Twój śmiech brzmi jak burza w oddali pozbawiona groźnego czynnika. — A miałbyś coś przeciwko, powiedzmy, penisowi uciapranemu malinowym sorbetem?

— Nie — moja natychmiastowa odpowiedź dźwięczy wyraźną ochotą. Lecz za moment mój zapał oklapuje jak uszy psa, który myślał, że dostanie smakołyk. — Ale nie mamy malinowego sorbetu.

Obracasz się w moich ramionach i zamykasz mnie w bliźniaczym objęciu. — Ale będziemy mieli. — Gładzisz dłonią moje plecy.

Przeszywa mnie dreszcz adrenaliny. Coś jak fajerwerek, tylko że w stronę mojego południa. — Ja lecę się umyć, ty leć po sorbet. Kto szybszy, ten–

— Daje dwadzieścia klapsów drugiemu?

Parskam śmiechem. — Spodobało ci się, co? Niech będzie.

— A jaki był twój pomysł? — Twoje oczy świecą, i szłoby je wziąć za zaczarowane kryształki lodu.

— A taki tam banał. Wieloma punktami twojego nie przebił. — Unosisz brwi w wymownym geście, który błogosławię uśmiechem z waty cukrowej bez cukru. — Striptease z lodami.

— Merlinie. Mam dylemat.

— To pomyśl nad nim w drodze do sklepu i z powrotem; chcę twoich ust na moim penisie tak bardzo, że chyba spuszczę się pod prysznicem.

— Scorpius!

W śmiechu na twoją oburzoną minę pędzę już do łazienki, rozpinając koszulę.

* * *

Ledwo zdążam ułożyć się dla ciebie ładnie na środku naszego dużego, wysłużonego łóżka, pachnący kokosowym mydłem i wciąż mokry tu i ówdzie, gdy wpadasz przez drzwi wejściowe.

— MAM SORBET! — oznajmiasz bardzo spokojnie.

— MAM PENISA! — odkrzykuję. A gdy niemal potykasz się o próg naszej sypialni, dodaję wesoło, chwytając rzeczoną część swojego ciała i zsuwając napletek, by odsłonić mokrą główkę: — Zobacz, jaki twardy. Ze specjalną dedykacją dla ciebie. I sorbetu.

— Diabeł to przy tobie owieczka, Scor, przysięgam — sapiesz, praktycznie na bezdechu, ściągając z siebie ubrania w piekielnym pośpiechu.

— Słyszałem to już wiele razy, wymyśl coś nowego. Ponoć nudzi cię monoton? — mruczę, rozkładając nogi, byś mógł się pomiędzy nimi wygodnie usadowić.

— Przestań bugować mi mózg swoim sex-appealem, to może włączy kreatywność. Wiesz co, wywaliłem się po drodze i bohatersko uratowałem nasz sorbet przed tragiczną śmiercią, więc wisisz mi nagrodę tak czy owak. — Twoje zimne ręce suną po moich udach, wymuszając odruchowy syk z moich ust.

— Pocałuję cię z należytą czułością, tylko powiedz gdzie — mruczę, przeciągając się leniwie, wystawiając swoje nagie ciało na pokaz dla twoich głodnych oczu, gdy twoje ręce wędrują w górę, w górę, i w końcu zawisasz nade mną.

— Sam sprawdź.

Ale nie mam jak, bo pożerasz mnie w pocałunku, który jest skrajnym przeciwieństwem twojego zmarzniętego, łagodnego dotyku sprzed chwili.

**Author's Note:**

> Wesoło-głupawo mi, a również na takie bzdury miejsce w świecie jest. Ku... śmiechowi.  
> Jak zawsze, jeśli wam się podobało, dajcie znać! (Jeśli nie, też dajcie znać.)
> 
> Poza tym: wesołych świąt!


End file.
